wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koki
'''Koki '''is a member of the Wild Kratts crew. She is a computer expert, and her main job is manning the communication systems of the Tortuga. Koki.png Personality Koki is sane, serious, and easily annoyed, but she knows when to smile and goof off. She is not afraid to fight back when threatened and speak what is on her mind. She is sassy, smart and competent. She does not give up easily. If there is trouble, she gets right to solving it, often coming up with clever solutions. Her loyalty and her hardworking attitude are two of the things that keep the Wild Kratts team strong and together. Like aviva, koki secretly dreams of being a giant In their beach outfits. she,s funky sometimes cruel Abilities As the technology and computer expert of the team, Koki manages the communication systems of the Tortuga and receives, transmits, and intercepts signals. She is a skilled mechanic, and is in charge of maintaining the Tortuga. She also researches information about animals on the internet. Quotes this is not how my day,s going Trivia * Some fans believe her last name to be Bambrick, because of her voice actor's lastname. * Many fans believe she is attracted or has a romantic relationship with Jimmy Z. Like with the fan made relationship between Aviva and the Kratt brothers, there is nothing to support the theory that there is any romantic attraction between the Wild Kratts team * Koki and Aviva are equally important to both the Wild Kratts crew and the Show as a whole. The writes make sure to portray Koki as important as the rest of the crew. A reason that leads fans to believe that Koki is less important or cool is that Koki does not get into the action of the Kratt's creature adventures as much as Aviva does. * Koki participates less in the Wild Kratts out door creature adventures and instead mans the computers and communication with the brothers. She warns them if danger is near like a storm or a villain or if there is something they should be aware of. * Even though Koki doesn't actively go on the Creature adventures, she also scolds and yells at the Kratt brothers less than Aviva does * Koki and Aviva do not have a rivalry with each other in anyway (except a small disagreement about Giraffes), instead they are very good friends and work to keep the Kratts brothers out of trouble and the Wild Kratts team safe. * Even though Martin and Chris are the only siblings in the Wild Kratts main members, Koki and Aviva are sensible and sister like figures for the brothers. * She named a lion cub "Screen Saver" after forgiving the lion cub who destroyed her computer screen in "Bad Hair Day" In Wild Kratts Alaska: Hero's Journey, Koki i ** She named a lion cub "Screen Saver" after forgiving said cub for destroying her computer screen in "Bad Hair Day." ** In "Termites Versus Tongues," Koki claims to know karate when she karate-chops a termite's jaws s shown to have a Creature Power Suit of her own Gallery JimmyCP.png WKM.jpg Koki Reading about the Arctic pearl Crime Scene.PNG Huggle attack.jpg Jimmy z x koki.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Wild Kratts Crew Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Villians